


Strange Game

by arden_scott



Series: Three Points, Two Lines [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arden_scott/pseuds/arden_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they play this game, Bucky goes to the dance halls and bars where he knows the right girls will be, girls who are fast and loose and don’t ask questions, girls who are looking for adventure and don’t mind that they find it in the bedroom.<br/>--<br/>Bucky brings a guest home. A good time is had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Game

**Author's Note:**

> The boys and I are back, and it's very kinky *thumbs up emoji*  
> This is self-beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Comments are welcome, and, in fact, deeply desired <3

It’s a strange game they sometimes play.

“This is my roommate, Steve.”

It’s a bit twisted.

“He likes to watch.”

But it works for them.

“His constitution is rather delicate; he’ll just keep to himself, if you don’t mind.”

Steve hates that word- _delicate_ \- when it’s in reference to him. It should be saved for egg shells and bird bones and his mother’s finest china. But it seems to put the girls at ease, so he tolerates it.

The girls.

When they play this game, Bucky goes to the dance halls and bars where he knows the right girls will be, girls who are fast and loose and don’t ask questions, girls who are looking for adventure and don’t mind that they find it in the bedroom.

Bucky always fills them in before he takes them home, tells them everything they need to know about what they’re getting into; that’s something about which they are both adamant. They’re perverts, but they aren’t savages.

Of course, sometimes it doesn’t work. On those nights Bucky comes home alone, perhaps  with a fading handprint on his cheek or a stain down his front from a thrown drink. On those nights Bucky climbs into bed beside Steve with a soft chuckle of _“Maybe next time, baby doll,”_ and then they fuck until they’re incoherent and sated, until they’ve wholly forgotten this strange game and know nothing but the feel of each other’s skin, the taste of each other’s mouths. Because this game doesn’t matter, they don’t need it. There is no jealousy, because they play it together.

Of course, sometimes it _does_ work. On _those_ nights Bucky comes home followed by light footsteps that click loud and incriminating on the hardwood. On those nights Bucky falls into bed beside Steve with a hoarse groan of _“Yeah, sweetheart,”_ and then Steve watches as Bucky and his guest fuck until _all three of them_ are incoherent and sated, until they’ve forgotten how strange this game is and know nothing but the sounds of three different ecstasies, the smell of sex  heavy in the air. Because while the game isn’t vital, it’s still _fun_. Variety is, after all, the spice of life.

Tonight is one of _those_ nights.

-x-

The girl is tiny and slender and blonde, and she sucks Bucky’s cock like it’s what she was born to do. Her hair was half-undone already when she dragged Bucky through the door of their bedroom and pushed him against it. Now, on her knees working her mouth and hand over Bucky’s cock, her hair is fully unpinned, thick curls spilling just past her shoulders. One of Bucky’s hands is on her head, fingers tangling in the strands but never pulling. His other hand is clenched on the doorknob, white-knuckled.

Steve had just been dozing off in bed when the apartment door had opened and let in not one person, but two. Now he is fully awake, sitting up with his back against the wall, wide eyes on the scene before him.

Bucky favors blondes, girls with slim, long hands and tits small enough that he can cup in his palms. Steve doesn’t have a preference, not really (and _no_ , it’s not because _‘beggars can’t be choosers,’_ in the words and thoughts of many who look upon him). No, it’s just because he loves people in all their infinite varieties, soft curves and hard lines and anything and everything in between.

But- and he will never admit this- but, he always flushes brighter, burns hotter, comes harder, when Bucky brings a girl like _that_ back for the night. A girl like _this_.

She pulls off with a moan, diving back to nuzzle at his balls, and Bucky grunts and curses- _yeah, sweetheart, shit_ \- his head falling back against the door with a crack. It’s well after midnight, but the room is lit with the glow from the street below and the moon above, and Steve has alway thought Bucky looked extraordinarily beautiful in this light. He thinks so now, watching the color bloom high on his cheeks, eyelids fluttering shut. It makes his cock thicken in his underwear, and he can barely catch his moan behind his teeth as he watches the girl take Bucky to the root, nose pressed to the neat thatch of dark curls.

Steve’s choked-off moan is still loud, and the girl startles, drawing off Bucky’s cock with an obscene pop. Bucky helps her to her feet and grins at Steve, crooked and confident and filthy.

“Steve, this is Olivia. Olivia, my friend, Steve.”

“Nice to meet ya, Steve,” she says, warm and sincere, though the sweetness is overshadowed by the hoarseness in her voice, by the very look of her, disheveled hair and swollen lips.

Steve just blinks and nods. Tries desperately not to look back to Bucky. Fails, and feels his cock throb when he sees Bucky naked, clothes scattered on the floor.

Olivia smirks at Steve, as though she knows the truth, knows that Steve is entirely and irrevocably smitten with Bucky, but there is no malice on her face. Just faint amusement and the gleam of daring excitement. Her eyes flick over to Bucky, and she bites at her lip.

“James,” she pouts, “didn’t even let me unwrap ya.”

“I’ll make it up to ya, don’t you worry about it,” Bucky replies, and his voice is dark and husky. “But first, I gotta ask you again. Are you okay with this?” He waves his hand between the three of them.

Her smile is all teeth. “More than okay.”

“If you change your mind at all, you speak up, all right? Don’t matter why or when, just say somethin’.”

“I hear ya,” she says. “Now. Are we gonna fuck or not?”

Bucky lunges, lifting her with ease as her legs wrap around his waist. Their mouths crash together, rough and violent, breathing harsh. It’s obscene, and it makes Steve’s blood spark and burn beneath his skin. He kicks the sheet out of the way and sits up straighter, making room for the pair as Bucky stumbles closer, still lost in the kiss.

Olivia hits the bed first, landing in an inelegant sprawl before wriggling back, legs spread. Bucky follows her up the mattress on hands and knees, cock swinging heavy between his thighs. His foot brushes Steve’s, and Steve nudges back, a silent acknowledgement.

Bucky kisses her lips once more, hard, before trailing away, grazing her jaw and neck and collarbones, leaving faint, speckled bruises and scratches from his stubble. He mouths at the barely-there swell of her breasts, cupping and squeezing them through her blouse. With a soft whine she arches up into his touch, humming and sighing as he plays with her tits. Bucky does something Steve can't see that makes Olivia squeak and push up against him, eyes gone dark.

" _Ooh_ , do that again," she murmurs.

Bucky smirks and unfastens the top few buttons on her blouse, pushing the sides apart. He runs his fingers over her brassiere before pushing the cup out of the way and- _oh, God,_ pinching her nipple between work-roughened fingers.

Steve is grateful for the way Olivia cries out, because it covers up the moan that rumbles out of his own mouth. His hands rise to his bare chest, rubbing over the smooth skin, plucking flat pink nipples into tight, tender peaks. He moves in tandem with Bucky, and it's almost like Bucky is touching him.

By now Olivia has pushed Bucky away and unclipped her stockings and slipped them off, tossing them to the floor. It makes Bucky grin and reach carefully between her legs.

" _Jesus Christ._ Not even wearing panties, Lord above, you’re a dream. God, sweetheart, you're so wet for me. Mmm, you're soaking. Wanna get a taste, is that okay? Can I taste?"

"Ah, yes! Yeah, want your mouth, James."

With a growl, Bucky dives in, nosing the soft skin of her calves, her knees, her thighs, her-

“Oh! James, yes!”

Steve can’t see a damn thing but he knows what’s going on. Under that floral skirt, Bucky’s got his lips and tongue exactly where Olivia wants them, licking and sucking at her cunt. Her back arches, hips pushing closer to Bucky’s face, thighs shaking already, shaking almost as badly as her voice, keening and begging for more. Bucky gives it to her, making her cry out, louder and louder until she’s almost too loud for their paper-thin walls. She slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes squeezed shut and head tossed back, utterly silent. And into that silence, Steve speaks.

“Let me see.”

Even now, even though they just started, he sounds wrecked. He is. He’s far gone already, the obscene slick sounds and the sight of Bucky hard and wanting arouses him more than he thinks it should, but he truly cannot bother to care. The inside of his underwear is already damp; it feels electrifying when he puts his palm over his cock and rubs, spreading the cooling precome over his heated cock. He doesn’t take himself fully in hand yet, though; his body rarely allows him more than one orgasm a night, and he is not going to have it just yet.

He can hear Bucky moan, once, quickly, but loud and distinct. There’s an awkward sort of shuffle, and then Bucky is kneeling on the bed, mouth swollen and red, the entire lower part of his face glistening. Steve would swear he could feel the heat from the way Bucky’s eyes were burning into him, and for a moment, he thinks Bucky might lose all sense and kiss him.

But he doesn’t. He tears himself away and helps Olivia undress. One by one, her clothes end up on the floor, blouse, brassiere, skirt, girdle, until she’s entirely nude. She’s beautiful, and Steve itches for a pencil and sketchbook to draw her like this, flushed and ecstatic and defiantly deviant in her sexuality. He’ll just have to make do with his memory until the morning.

Bucky wastes no time in returning between Olivia’s legs, and this time Steve can see the way Bucky’s tongue laps between her folds, the way his lips purse around her clit, the way his cheeks hollow when he sucks. It’s mesmerizing in the most indecent way.

“Yes, James, yes, yes, yes! Please, just- _ah!_ Just a little more!”

Bucky shifts and slips one finger in. Olivia cries out, head rolling across the pillow, thighs tightening around Bucky’s ears.

“Oh, oh, oh, yes, there, that’s it! Oh, God, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, oh, _God!_ ”

Her entire body goes rigid and then slumps, spreading lax and immobile over the mattress. Bucky pulls back and, while Olivia is basking in her glow, stares at Steve beneath hooded eyes, sucking his wet finger into his mouth and bobbing his head in a crude mimicry. It makes Steve shiver and whimper and shove his underpants to his knees, makes him tease the tips of his fingers across his cock before gripping himself at the base and giving one slow stroke.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky whispers, sharp and hungry. Steve smirks.

"Mmm, won’t you please?” Olivia drawls, body curled in an indolent stretch that puts her breasts on prominent display. Her smile spreads slow and dark like molasses when Bucky looks at her.

In an act of brute strength, Bucky flips her over. “C’mon, hands and knees. I can fuck you real good like that, c’mon, sweetheart.”

Olivia lets out a rough bark of victorious laughter and gets her arms and legs underneath her, raising up the way Bucky asked. She wiggles her ass playfully while Bucky reaches under the bed for the tin of condoms.

Steve starts when Olivia taps him on the leg, flushing at being caught ogling Bucky’s ass.

“You sure you don’t wanna have a turn?” she asks, eyes flicking between his mouth and his cock.

Steve nods.

“Pity,” she says, and it sounds like she means it.

“Ready?” Bucky questions. He's asking the both of them, palm smoothing down Olivia's back, eyes locked on Steve's.

“Been ready for ages, ace,” she teases. Steve just nods again, wrapping his fingers around his cock.

Bucky sidles up behind Olivia, one hand gripping his cock as he teases it over her dripping cunt. “You sure? I don’t know if you are.”

“Fuck, James. Give it to me, c'mon, hon. Gimme that pretty cock.”

So Bucky complies, sliding in until he’s fully seated, hands wrapped around her hips. He throws his head back, eyes scrunched up tight, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Jesus Christ, you feel so good.”

Olivia’s head has fallen between her shoulders, a quiet whine edging every exhale. “ _Ooh, J-James._ James, move. Fuck me.”

Bucky’s head rolls loosely on his shoulders until he can look at Steve from beneath heavily-lidded eyes. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.”

He draws back, holds it for a moment, then slams back in. At the same time, Steve jerks his cock, just the once. He’s leaking so much that his hand slides easy as anything. Steve has never looked away from Bucky once, and the moment unspools between them until Steve kicks off his underwear and speaks again.

“Do it.”

And with a rough growl, Bucky does. He sets a hard pace that Steve matches, stroke for stroke, until the sounds of Steve's wet fist and Bucky's hips against Olivia's ass are indistinguishable from one another. Olivia gasps and moans beneath Bucky, hands fisting in the sheets, moving back against him. Her hair swings wildly with his thrusts.

" _God_ , yes, so good, James. Oh hell, oh, oh," she moans, whining into a pillow she's gathered into her arms.

"Yeah," Bucky husks, tightening his grasp on her hips but still watching Steve. "Yeah, baby doll, gonna fuck you good. God, you're so tight, so perfect for me."

Steve’s heart is racing, but not the way it does when he’s climbed too many stairs too fast or some such nonsense. It’s the way it pounds when he’s got Bucky’s cock buried in his throat, when he’s speared on Bucky’s tongue. His hair is plastered to his forehead and nape, sweat filming his skin. Beneath his fingers his cock is pulsing, dribbling precome that he swipes across the head with his thumb, relishing the slide. His fist is never the same as Bucky's touch but right now it's feeling pretty damn good.

It's getting more and more difficult for Steve to stave off his orgasm, his balls tightening with every sweet cry and husky groans from the pair before him. Arousal burns low in his groin, each stroke of his hand sending electricity up his spine, forcing moans from deep in his chest. Bucky's gravelly voice makes his breath stutter.

"Touch yourself, baby, yeah. That's it."

Olivia has managed to get a hand between her thighs, rubbing tight circles on her clit. Her limbs twitch spastically, and Steve knows the feeling, feels it right now as his toes curl and thighs tremble and chest heaves. His hand speeds up on his cock; there's no stopping him now.

Bucky looks nearly overcome, hips losing rhythm quickly as he fucks into Olivia. He's got his bottom between his teeth, moaning brokenly.

"Aw, baby, yeah. Come for me, sweetheart, can you come? Oh, baby, _baby_."

Olivia sucks in a sharp breath and pushes back harder on Bucky's cock, panting out shattered whines. " _Mmh_ , James, I'm so close- _ooh!_ Right there, oh, God, right there, right there, right- _ah!_ "

Her back bows, entire body shaking as she comes with a pillow-stifled wail. The grunt that rises from Bucky’s chest sounds like it was punched out of him. He fucks her harder, deeper, frantic and needy and uncontrollable and Steve loves it, loves the sounds they make, all three of them together, loves the desperate look on Bucky’s face, loves _Bucky_ , so much his heart can barely take it.

And Bucky’s got his eyes screwed shut, mouthing the Dodgers’ starting lineup from last week’s game, because he’s holding off, waiting for Steve to finish like the gentleman he usually is.

And sometimes Steve might tease, might slow his strokes or take his hand off his cock entirely and make Bucky wait, make him work for it, but this time is different than those times, this time Bucky’s desperation is echoed in Steve, and the thought of slowing and stopping is anathema.

So he doesn’t slow, and he doesn’t stop. His hand is flying over his cock, free hand cradling his balls and discreetly brushing over his hole, breath hitching as Bucky moans. He feels pinned by Bucky’s stare, unable to do anything but fuck up into his fist, touch himself in unspeakable places until it becomes too much, until he can’t hold on to the heat deep inside him any more, until he-

_“Ah, ah, ah!”_

Steve’s come pulses over his fist, slicking his fingers further, and _fuck_ , it feels so _good_. He slumps against the wall, and that feels nice, too, cool plaster on his overheated skin. His feet are tangled in the damp sheets, and he’s certain his face is brilliantly red, and and his heart might just beat damn near out of his chest, but God strike him down if this isn’t worth it to see the absolutely breathtaking look on Bucky’s face.

“ _Yes_ , fuckin’ Christ, baby doll. Oh, God, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” Bucky’s head falls back, hips snapping one last time and holding, pressed tight to Olivia’s ass as he orgasms. He makes little half-sounds, utterly out of his mind. Beneath him, Olivia coos, gyrating her hips gently.

When Bucky comes back down, he doesn’t slump over Olivia like he might Steve. Instead, he gently pulls out and discards the condom in the bin across the room. He steps into his crumpled trousers, winking almost imperceptibly at Steve; Steve rolls his eyes in return.

Meanwhile Olivia tumbles onto her back, stretching her whole body across the bed before sitting up. “You sure know how to show a girl a good time, James,” she drawls, brushing at flyaway hairs curling along her cheek. She seems so unselfconscious in her nudity, and for some reason, only now that it’s _after_ the fact does it make Steve blush.

“I try my best.” Bucky smirks, leaning over and catching her lips. When they pull apart, Olivia gives a satisfied hum before standing and pulling her girdle on.

“I’d best be off,” she says, slipping into her clothes. "Got work in the morning."

"Can I walk you home?" Bucky and Steve both blink and look at each other, the words falling off their tongues at the same time.

Olivia snorts a laugh. "No, thank you. I'm just a block down, there's no need. Maybe we'll meet again," she adds, winking at Steve.

"Maybe we will," Steve murmurs, giving her a small grin and glancing up from beneath his lashes.

She smiles back and turns to go, brushing a hand down Bucky's arm before walking out. Bucky follows her.

The bedroom is silent again. There are the quiet sounds of Olivia getting her bag and shoes, murmured conversation and a muffled laugh, and then Bucky is closing the apartment door, and then they are alone.

Steve's still slumped against the wall, overheated and sweaty, cock soft against his thigh, when Bucky walks back in. He pats the bed, a wordless invitation that Bucky takes without hesitating, shucking his trousers and moving to sit next to Steve. It's easy to see that Bucky wants a smoke right now, fingers flexing restlessly, but he's trying to quit. So Steve leans over and kisses him, giving him something else, something _better_ , to keep his mouth occupied. Steve is very generous like that.

Bucky pulls back after a moment, but he doesn't go far, resting his forehead against Steve's. He smells like sex and pomade and lavender perfume, and it's comforting, in some strange way. Steve pecks his lips again.

"Hi."

Bucky's face lights up with the most beautiful smile, like dawn breaking over the ocean.

"Hey, Stevie. You doin' okay?"

"I'm doin' real good, Buck. Are you okay?"

"Just swell, baby doll."

"Good." Steve pauses, and in the silence, Bucky shifts to curl up on the mussed sheets, head in Steve's lap. Almost of their own volition, Steve's fingers wind through Bucky's hair, stroking gently. After a few minutes, Steve asks, "D'you think you'd wanna see her again?"

Bucky draws in a long breath, as if coming back to himself. "Mmm, maybe, if you wanna. She was nice, great dancer, real sharp sense of humor. Good fuck," he adds slyly, chuckling when Steve flicks his ear in disapproval.

"Ain't no way to talk about a lady, even if you just did finish makin' time with her."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Maybe we will see her again. Don't care much right now, though."

Steve hums in agreement. "Time for bed."

"Gladly," Bucky groans, rolling over and up the bed until his head hits the pillow. "C'mon, punk."

Steve re-arranges himself, tucking himself into Bucky's side with his head on his chest. He pulls at Bucky's arm until it curls around him, keeping Steve close.

"Love you, Buck," he whispers, pressing a kiss to the warm skin of Bucky's chest. Steve hears the faint reply, feels lips brush against his hair, and then, together, they sleep.

 


End file.
